


r3 - voltron bingo - romance.

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Series: voltron bingo round 3. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: welcome to my fics for round 3 of voltron bingo! this is the romance card. enjoy!





	r3 - voltron bingo - romance.

here are the prompts for the romance card:

  * dancing
  * nerves
  * adventure
  * understanding
  * revealing a secret
  * courtship
  * arranged marriage
  * break up / make up
  * protection
  * pet names
  * secret relationship
  * jealousy
  * free space
  * asking them out
  * proposal
  * promises
  * up all night
  * dressed up
  * growing old together
  * affection
  * cuddling
  * domesticity
  * wedding
  * passion
  * caring




End file.
